This is Your Life, There's No Way to Run From It
by etsiril
Summary: She inhales then turns her head, exhaling. Intimate. That's how she'll describe this night. Beautiful. Short, cute, fluffy Barry/Felicity one-shot college AU


First time writing in a really, really long time. I don't own anything. Song lyrics are Clairvoyant by The Story So Far.

It was dead week, fall term of sophomore year. Well, second year of college and she was only a few credits away from official from sophomore status. Whatever. Standings don't matter. Not really. She sat hunched over her desk, 2 hours deep in math homework. She was worried about the final, but not enough to lose sleep over it. She wasn't completely clueless. Or a cheater, like some of her classmates. Her pen absentmindedly drifted to her mouth as she studied the equations on the computer screen in front of her. Deciding to write down this particular formula, she jumped when she heard her phone vibrate loudly, causing the pen to scratch across the page. Shit. Looking at the message, she smiled.

 _Are we still on for tonight?_

She replied quickly.

 _Fuck. Yes._

Grinning like an idiot, she attempted to get back to her work. She didn't get very far.

A knock at her door. Rushing, trying not to trip. Boy of her teenage dreams. Smart, handsome, and oh so tall. She had no problem admitting she was quite shallow, at least when it came to first impressions. But Barry Allen had surprised her not only with his choice of major (physics, minor in chemistry) but his charming wit, his selflessness, and how he challenged her. And there he was. Barry Allen… He held a single, elegant red rose in between in his teeth when she opened the door. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled, grabbing the rose as he leaned in the doorway to kiss her deeply. Suddenly she couldn't feel the ground beneath her feet. It was a good feeling, like being on a rollercoaster. She pulled away, taking a breath, feet on solid ground again. His mouth curled up in a smug grin. He was well aware of the effect he had on her and had no problem using it to his advantage. She didn't mind it, in fact she often did the very same thing to him. She shut the door behind him and went to put the rose in a vase. He reached in pocket and pulled out a small ziplock bag. It contained two joints and he held it up for her to see.

"Sweet. I'm excited. I could use some stress relief. You think that's the effect it will have on me?" He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. I haven't lit up in a while, it'll be fun. We both work really fucking hard, we deserve it." She agreed wholeheartedly. She was surprised when Barry suggested smoking weed a while ago to curb some of the excess stress. He had surprised her again, he didn't seem the type. Then again, neither did she. She had always wanted to try but had the anti drug spiel beat into her brain throughout school. Of course, never hard drugs or even cigarettes. Gross. But weed? Please.

"Fuck yeah, we do." She went to turn off every light in her apartment except for the heart shaped red one mounted on her wall, taking care to open both windows as well. "How's the atmosphere?" She asked, lighting a scented candle. She could hear him step towards her, keeping her eyes on the candle as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She sighed happily, turning around slowly to kiss him again. She could feel him smiling against her mouth, his hands trailing further down her waist. She laughed and pushed him away, swatting at his hands playfully. They both sat down on the couch and she eagerly watched as he expertly lit a joint. God, he's so handsome… He inhales deeply and exhales out the open window next to him. He passes it to her, warning that she'll cough her first time. She held it between her fingers, listening to the music in the background. _This is your life, there's no way to run from it, the doubt in your brain or the pain in your stomach. I only have but one complaint at the moment: don't paint me black when I used to be golden_. Joint between her lips, she inhales. Burning, exhaling, coughing, laughing. There is no one else she would rather be sharing this experience with. Passing it back to him, smiling ever so widely again. He takes a deeper inhale and leans over to her, shotgunning his hit to her. She inhales then turns her head, exhaling. Intimate. That's how she'll describe this night. Beautiful. She begins to feel lightheaded. Relaxed. Heavy. Happy.

"I think I'm in love." She says quietly. He exhales again, looking at her wistfully.

"Me too." And once more, she smiles.


End file.
